Salir corriendo
by Maac-puddin
Summary: ¿Puedes amar a alguien sin amarte a ti mismo? Helga pasara de todo para entender que el miedo, el dolor y las lagrimas son consecuencia de no tenerte amor a ti mismo primero ¿Sera valiente y dara un paso hacia adelante?


Mi primer fic de Oye Arnold! ¡Wuju! Espero les guste, tarde mucho en hacerlo, y si trabaje mucho para que estuviera perfecto. No sé si les vaya a gustar, solo espero que sí. Bueno aclarare que lo que pasa después de la llamada telefónica con Phoebe, ¡no es en la escuela de Arnold! ¡Es en una preparatoria! Bueno creo que es todo, tengo más aclaraciones al final de la historia.

**Emociones indeseables**

Había sido una semana pesada para ella, los libros que llevaba a casa eran cada vez más pesados y a veces dudaba que le quedara tiempo para ella misma. La vida en la secundaria era sumamente abrumadora, llena de problemas, sin mucha diversión, y hasta en ocasiones irritante.

La rubia dio vueltas en su cama, viendo el techo muy interesada. Un ruido la saco de su concentración y dirigió su mirada al teléfono. Contesto. Del otro lado de la línea se escucho. _Helga?_Era una voz inconfundible.

-Hola Phoebe, ¿qué sucede?

-Helga, es algo _**muy **_importante.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Helga se oía muy interesada.

-Bueno, estuve hablando con Gerald y me dijo algo que te gustaría saber... - La voz de la chica asiática era profunda y provocativa. - y mucho.

-Vamos escúpelo ya Phoebe. - Bufo un poco desesperada. Probando otra vez la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Terminaron.

De repente como un milagro la luz de lo imposible se asomo por su ventana, escucho el coro de los ángeles. Así, la escuela tal vez sería mejor. Pensó muchas veces. Feliz y solo eso. Termino por soltar un grito de eufórica victoria. Después de hablar mucho, Helga colgó el teléfono, había pasado un milagro, así es. Y tenía los ojos brillantes y con muchas ganas de decir incoherencias. Mas la voz de Miriam la saco de su trance...

-Helga... ¿cómo se llama la cosa donde se pone el pan?

-¡Tostadora, Miriam! – Grito enojada mientras rodaba los ojos.

...

-Bueno chicos, la siguiente semana tendrán que traerme un poema suyo. - Todos, inclusive las chicas renegaron ante tal instrucción. - Y no cualquier poema, uno que hable de como se sienten, de ustedes mismos. Ya casi se gradúan de preparatoria... No traigan una tontería, que no se los aceptare. - Expreso muy explicito el maestro viendo como todos miraban con recelo la puerta de salida. Otros hacían dibujos o tiraban papeles al suelo. -Está bien pueden irse.

Todos se pararon tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de la cara de decepción de su maestro. _Tan solo uno, Dios._Uno que se interesara en el arte de la literatura, era su único deseo, y así seria feliz. Era una clase muy importante y odiaba que nadie le prestara atención porque creían que era fácil de pasar. Algunos ya habían desocupado el aula, dejando a unos pocos, un chico alto y con camisa de rayas se levanto de su asiento. Mientras veía como salía del salón una chica morena, de cabello negro chino y brillante. Una de las populares, la más popular para ser preciso.

-¡Ven aquí María! - Enojado, tomo sus cosas con rapidez y las coloco con furia dentro de su mochila. ¿Cómo era posible que su propia novia no pudiera esperarlo?

-No bato, ¡ven tú aquí! - La chica más que fastidiada decidió apresurar el paso sin tener que escucharlo más tiempo. Él ni si quiera había salido del salón. Quería salir, eso pretendía, eso deseaba, más las cosas no fueron como el quería. Una voz se hizo presente en el silencioso y casi vacio salón de literatura.

-Tomas. - Cambio su expresión de enojo, ahora veía como el maestro calmadamente decía su nombre. - Aun no te vayas, por favor.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro? - Ya tenía su mochila consigo, ya estaba delante del adulto, y a pesar de ser tan seguro, esa vez su mirada era más de estar atento por el leve miedo que le inspiraba su maestro. _Demonios_. Pensó sin la valentía necesaria para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, tus calificaciones... - Solo eso le faltaba, como si no tuviera más problemas... El chico de pelo café dio un muy silencioso bufido. - en los exámenes han bajado, no tienes el mayor interés aquí, nunca haces nada y no me dejas opción. - Parecía que una bomba podría caer en cualquier instante. -Tendré que reprobarte. - _Boom._

_No._Ni sus horribles problemas en casa y con María se comparaban con ese que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos tan abiertos y su boca indignada con deseos de insultar, de no quedarse callado, pero que podría hacer.

-Pero maestro... - Era lo único que le permitiría su conciencia decir. - Si repruebo mis padres me quitaran el auto, la televisión, el dinero... y no me dejaran salir con María. Y no solo eso, dijeron que si lo hacía de nuevo me llevarían a un internado...

-Aun no ha reprobado... - Prestando atención, con una cara de curiosidad, intento decir algo, pero esa voz del profesor no se lo permitió. - pero estas a punto.

-¿Qué debo hacer? - Exaltado, exigiendo desesperado una respuesta, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento ya estaba sudando, aunque el dolor de cabeza era inevitable, le estaba afectando demasiado esa situación.

-El poema... Es tu última oportunidad. - El chico recibía una noticia muy insoportable para su gusto. Frunció el ceño con más fuerza, como en apuros. - y no solo eso. – _¿mas? _Que no sabía que eso era suficiente para hacerlo pasar mal rato. - Tienes que hacer un ensayo de algo que te inspire. Y... - Sonrió.- Darme el nombre de los cinco poemas que más te gusten.

Definitivamente no esperaba algo así. No esperaba que algo _a él,_Tomas, le estuviera ocurriendo una de sus peores pesadillas. Literatura. Era la clase que mas odiaba, se le hacia inútil y aburrida. Creía que no tenía sentido, que era tonta y claro, solo los tontos gustaban de esa materia. -Pero...

-Sin peros.

Sus ojos siempre tan vivos y a la vez con esa chispa de irritación. Solo tomo su mochila. Haría eso, por más que le costase. Pero obvio, no de buena gana. -Está bien.

...

La escuela había sido aburrida, que novedad. Aun después de estar más feliz de lo normal por lo que había hablado con Phoebe. Ya se encontraba caminando hacia su casa. Apenas estaba pasando por la florería. Cuando de pronto, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente. Agitada dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, estaba ese chico con una inconfundible cabeza sentado en la orilla de la banqueta.

_Cálmate Helga._

-_"Oh, Arnold, mírate ahí,... Tan desdichado, tan incomprendido, quien sabe que le habrán hecho a tu pobre corazón. Quisiera sentarme a tu lado y decirte la verdad, que yo si te amo... Que yo nunca te abandonaría. Oh mi pobre cabeza de balón, debiste de haber sufrido y yo... Soy una tonta que se alegra de tu desgraciado destino. No merezco ni verte, ni hablart..." _

-¿Helga?

-¿Cabeza de balón? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo mirando desafiante al chico. - ¿Acaso pensando en porque tienes una cabezota de balón?

Arnold solo la vio seriamente. -Ja, muy divertido Helga. - Con sarcasmo dejo de voltear a verla y puso su mirada en la calle de nuevo.

-Ah decir verdad... - Helga se sentó a su lado. - Supe que terminaste con la señorit… con Lila. ¿Y cómo estuvo eso eh?

Ya estaban en la secundaria, Helga ahora tenía un pantalón azul y una camisa que era muy parecida a los vestidos que se ponía de niña, y si, tenía su típico moño rosa, sus coletas un poco largas le caían en los hombros, y su ceja estaba partida a la mitad por ese nuevo mechón de pelo.

-¿Por qué Helga? ¿Te interesa? – Tal mirada, ¿coqueta? Claro que no. Pero si tan solo no la mirara así, sería más fácil mentirle. Rezaba para que sus nervios no la traicionaran.

Y si Helga, no era tu asunto, pero tenias que admitir que disfrutabas de todo esto, que le habías advertido antes que las cosas no iban a funcionar y, aunque no escucho, ibas a seguir haciendo lo posible para que no funcionara, no importaban los celos y el dolor que te causaba verlos saliendo. Pero un día sucedió. Los rumores llegaron a ella y a toda la escuela, la chica más linda seguía disponible.

-Oh, cualquier asunto que te haga sentir tan mal es merecedor de mi interferencia, Arnoldo. - Se aclaro la voz, y la emoción se sentía en sus palabras. El pensaba que sus desgracias eran un banquete para ella. - Las cosas no iban a funcionar de todos modos, nadie quiere a un entrometido moral de novio, Lila tiene suerte de haberse retirado a tiempo.

-Helga… Yo termine con ella. – Dijo el chico, ya que estaba un poco molesto por lo que le decía Helga, la cual se quedo petrificada en su lugar. Aun no se lo creía, estaba muy sorprendida, sus ideas tan inestables... Tanto que un pensamiento se concreto y ya se repetía insistentemente por su mente. _Él termino con ella._ _Él la dejo. Él la desecho._A la chica de sus sueños, a la que creía amar. La única chica por la que siempre luchaba. Por la que se sentía triste cada vez que era rechazado. La más bonita de todas, la más graciosa, la más amable, la dulce Lila, la perfecta Lila.

-¿Tú qué? - Si Arnold, tú no eres así, eso no lo esperaba de ti, y aun cuando te sientes derrotado por decírselo a Helga, la vez y se desvanece el enojo. Sabes que no haz perdido del todo, porque la incrédula cara de Helga, era tener una gran ventaja sobre ella. Y eso la apenaba. Pero no tenía tiempo de apenarse, ahora la sorpresa ocupaba todo el espacio de su persona. El silencio parecía expandirse cada vez más. Para ella se abría una puerta muy extraña, llena de posibilidades sin sentido, una era, que había encontrado a un nuevo Arnold, no como si hubiera cambiado, pero si uno distinto, uno que ya no estaba con Lila porque ya no quería. Ese era el nuevo Arnold, pero aun así no le cabía en la mente...

-Sí Helga, yo corte con ella. - Dijo de la nada, pasándose una mano por su cabello, y viendo a Helga, suplicando que dijera algo por lo menos con los ojos, que seguían viendo al vacio.

Sus perdidos ojos se agrandaron de repente, y cayó en cuenta que era tiempo de decir algo. Lo que sea está bien para aparentar cordura... Si tan solo la tuviera en ese momento, en verdad le sería muy útil. - ah... ¿Disculpa? Ah. Si, si... Tu ya no… Y ella, bueno ella sí pero ya no...

No tiene sentido. Eran años en los que él no parecía estar enamorado, pero cuando estaba Lila, desembarcaba todo su interés en ella. _Como si fuera la gran cosa._Pensaba Helga.

-En realidad pensé que me gustaba mucho, - Prosiguió entonces. Solo por hablar, porque era un ataque de sinceridad. Porque no se lo había dicho a nadie, y porque ambos ya estaban empatados. - yo quería estar con ella para conocerla _más_ y con el tiempo, me di cuenta que no había ese _más_. Solo era Lila, sentí que todo era mi culpa. Por no sentir que me gustaba como antes, y en realidad solo pensaba que ella era lo "ideal"; amable, graciosa, con modales, cuando en realidad, el amor no debería de ser tan simple.

Sí Arnold, tienes razón.

-Helga? - Y volvía la época en la se podía ilusionar mas, pues aquel chico ya no gustaba de cierta chica pelirroja. Helga sonrió.

-Si, si, si. Aquí estoy. - Helga disimulaba una cara de fastidio, con ironía en su voz, pensaba en volver a ser la chica mala y decirle que a ella no le contara de sus problemas amorosos, pero algo se lo impidió. No podía. No después de que él había "abierto su corazón", sincerándose con lo que acababa de pasar. Pero ella, ella no podía simplemente decirle algo normal, algo que cualquiera le diría, no podía. - Y aunque a mí ni me importa ese tema, como veo que a ti si, te daré mi humilde opinión. Tal vez, el enamorarse no es algo que tú escojas, cabeza de balón, quizá lo puedas sentir, o quizá nunca lo estarás

-Parece... - Dijo viendo a la calle, y ningún carro pasaba nunca desde que se habían sentado. El tono de Arnold era divertido y pretendía ser acusador, se le veía en su sonrisa cierta victoria. - como si tu estuvieras enamorada.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron de par en par, y sí, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido. El sudor le empapaba las manos, la nuca y la espalda. Miraba en instantes con nerviosismo a varios lados.

_Cordura Helga, cordura_. ¿Pero de donde la sacaba?

-¿Yo? - Nerviosa casi no lograba sacar palabra alguna. La voz le temblaba y tenía esa cara de estar en apuros, pero trago saliva y apretó el puño. - ¿Enamorada? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? Acaso piensas que yo, Helga G. Pataki ha estado enamorada alguna vez... - Ocultaba como se sentía con sus gestos, pero no podía engañarlo, estaba todo en sus ojos. - En tus sueños zopenco.

-Lo que tu dig... -

-Cállate.

Sabes Arnold, el baile será pronto, y como ya no iras con Lila, _tu y yo podríamos... _y tú sabes Helga, que no puedes decirle esa simple frase, no puedes, y te quedas viendo desdichada hacia el atardecer, ni si quiera puedes mirar a tu lado y decirle esas simples palabras, porque tienes miedo de que te rechace, o peor aún, que parezcas tonta y te apenes tanto por ser Helga, en vez de ser cualquier chica bonita, cualquier chica simplona que si invitara a Arnold no fuera completamente extraño y anormal, porque tú no eres como ellas, tu pena te consume en la posibilidad de pensar que tu actuaras igual a ellas. Y a tu lado, Arnold solo es un chico, que sale con simplonas, y tu desearías haber nacido simplona.

-Sabes Arnold, - Un vuelco en su corazón, sus latidos se pierden en su mente, ya no puede escuchar ni su propia voz. Por otro lado, Arnold atento se fija en cada uno de sus movimientos, ella con la voz débil y delicada la cual siempre oculta se escucha en ese lugar, enfrente de la calle, en el atardecer. ¿Qué haces Helga? Tú tampoco eres así. Y no puedes creer que eso que tenias en mente al fin puedas expresarlo. Pero lo hacías, y con qué destreza... - El bai... - De pronto **_zaz _**un ruido retumba en los odios de ambos, brincan en su lugar y voltean, una caja llenas rosas en ramos había salido de su lugar, la señora Vitello manifestaba un grito, y el corazón de Helga se había calmado.

-Chicos... ¿podrían ayudar a una vieja anciana? - Vieja y anciana eran lo mismo, pensaba Helga. No sabía si esa había sido una señal de que en realidad no estaba preparada, y tampoco sabía si agradecerle o echarle la culpa por interrumpir ya que era algo que sabia no se volvería a repetir. Pero quizá las cosas tenían que ser así, quizá ella siempre seria la misma chica ruda y con cara de matona, malvada de naturaleza, poco femenina, que llenaba los silencios con sarcasmos e insultos hacia sus compañeros, era temida y tenía una sola ceja que ocultaba un poco con su cabello, (costumbre que tuvo que tomar después de la primaria porque era objeto de burla y ya se había cansado de golpear a tanta gente...) Helga también era del tipo que no ayudaba al prójimo, y sin obtener algo a cambio eso sería muy difícil... Sin embargo Arnold ya estaba levantando los ramos y poniéndolas en la caja, y una rubia suspiraba, simplemente ese era su amado, haciendo el bien a todos, y ella quería apreciarlo, pero se rindió y fue a ayudarlo de muy mala gana.

-Son todas, señora Vitello. - Se sacudió las manos y Helga se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido y la boca de lado. -Y no fue nada... - Esbozo una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos, y sobre todo a ti Arnold, siempre tan bueno... - Helga rodo los ojos y se volteo, estaba segura que era tiempo de irse a su casa. - Por cierto... - La señora Vitello lo miro encantada, Arnold levanto ambas cejas, y observo como ella sacaba una de las rosas de uno de los ramos que habían juntado. - Toma... - Era una rosa, roja y bonita, pero siempre sería considerado un regalo simple, una rosa nada mas, por eso la gente las compraba en ramos, y por eso el acepto sin siquiera decirle que no se molestara... Porque era solo eso, una rosa. _Gracias,_le dijo Arnold mas con su mirada que por su sonrisa.

Helga estaba dando unos cuantos pasos esperando a que el chico terminara de hablar, estaba segura que se iría a casa y escribiría miles de poemas, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, era inevitable, ya que simplemente las palabras salían solas al pensar en Arnold. Y ahora había pasado un poco de tiempo con él, viendo como hacia un acto noble sin pensarlo, y toleraba sus horribles insultos y ataques ahí sentado a su lado... El nunca la decepcionaba. Se quedo pues, viendo que el sol ya había caído y apenas se dio cuenta volvió a ver a Arnold que seguía haciendo quien sabe que con esa anciana, luego vio algo que la dejo anonada.

Bob... Y estaba ante sus ojos la figura patética de su padre comiendo frituras, con bolsas y bolsas de un montón de comida chatarra. No era posible. Su día que había sido magnifico mas por la noticia de la ruptura que por estar con su amado estaba siendo arruinado, el gran Bob se dirigía hacia ella, y no imagino lo estupendamente insoportable que seria, además de vergonzoso, no pudo hacer más que pensar en lo mejor. Dejar a Arnold ahí plantado y evitarse las penas, o quedarse ahí con su padre diciendo tontería y media, como siempre. Decidió que no se arriesgaría, y más por miedo que por instinto salió audazmente de la escena, entrando a un callejón obscuro y pegándose contra la pared, ocultándose de ambos hombres.

Bob paso a lado de ella, y como lo pensado en el plan no la vio. Arnold tenía la rosa en la mano y vio como la señora Vitello se metió a su tienda despidiéndolo con la mano. Él ya sabía qué hacer con ella, desde que la tenía en la mano, y no es que fuese muy importante, era una rosa, y una rosa, nunca seria gran cosa, nunca sería más que una rosa, nunca, llegaría a ser algo mas... Así que solo era eso.

-Helga, es para t... – Tal vez había hablado muy rápido, o tal vez había sido muy poco razonable de su parte. No sabía ni como podía seguir de pie, la sorpresa le había quitado todos los pensamientos de encima, y es que no serviría de nada decir o pensar algo, si no había nadie frente a él. A penas lo asimilo, pero allí estaba el, ocupado por una cosa que pensó nunca llenaría el espacio de sus dedos, una cosa que pensó nunca regalaría, y todo volvía a ser lo mismo, las cosas siempre serian iguales, y eso no le provocaba ninguna sensación, porque esa rosa no era nada, y sus intenciones no eran nada tampoco, por eso, repito, el que no haya podido darle la rosa no significaba nada al igual que si se la hubiera podido dar. Así es, una rosa no era más que una rosa, pero aun no entendía porque ahora la sentía tan pesada.

...

Su nariz grande y caída, su gorra verde y mal puesta, sus lentes obscuros, y ese conjunto tan genial y casual que lo resaltaba de los demás. Sid tenía todo... Bueno casi todo, casi todo para ser uno de los populares y tener a muchas chicas con él, solo le falta un paso más.

-¿Y para qué? - Se cuestiono con torpeza. Harold tal vez no era el chico más inteligente, ni el más atento, pero si tenía buenos sentimientos, y a pesar de ser uno de los mas burlones, siempre destacaría por ser inocente (en sentido de su ineptitud) para algunas cosas. - No puedes ni pagar uno.

-Exacto. - Sid se quito las gafas, sus ojos eran de preocupación. - Lorenzo tiene auto porque es rico, y todas las chicas lo quieren por eso. - ¿por eso? Sid subestimaba la natural habilidad del chico con el sexo femenino; seguro, atento, guapo... Ser rico era lo mas mínimo, pero claro no hay que olvidar ese aspecto. Era la combinación perfecta que convertía a Lorenzo en el chico más popular.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás? ¿Robarlo? - Bromeo el chico robusto. No tan gordo como en la primaria, claro está, pero si tenía una característica nueva y esa era ser un poco más alto que algunos, sin mencionar su tosco rostro, con sus sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a veces dejaba ver. - Además, no sé para qué demonios quieres uno. Lorenzo siempre nos lleva cuando se lo pedimos. - Sonaba tan simple, pero era obvio que no conocía tanto a Sid como debería.

-Oh, Harold. - Bufo. Ahora estaban de camino a la heladería, siguiendo un camino, hablando de tonterías. Ambos se detuvieron, habían llegado. - Olvídalo. No entiendes.

-Así es. - El chico llenito cruzo la puerta del local, apresurado, emocionado, quizá demasiado. En cambio el chico más bajito rodo los ojos y pago por su helado mientras el otro ya se halla a devorando el suyo.

...

_Oh, Arnold..._ Si, llevaba mucho tiempo escribiendo en ese cuaderno morado, soltaba suspiros y tocaba su corazón con la mano y soltaba mucho esos... _Oh, Arnold..._Un poco rara vio su mochila, no tenia tarea, y su padre hacia ruidos raros desde la sala, estaría viendo la televisión, quizá las luchas...

-¡Silencio Bob! ¡Estoy tratando de estudiar! - Sentencio y miro sospechosamente la puerta, no se callaría, y seguramente no la escucharía... - Agh... ¿Que uno no puede tener un momento de paz en este asqueroso lugar? - Dejo sus cosas en la cama, se apresuro pasando por la puerta, sus pasos eran pesados, ruidosos, cada uno era una descarga de su furia antes contenida. Ahí antes de lo pensado pudo ver muy bien que estaba Bob, su papa, en el sillón.

-Olga deja de quejarte y tráeme una soda. - Dijo sin si quiera mirar la cara de irritación que tenía su hija.

-Soy Helga, papá. - A pesar de los años muchas cosas en su vida seguían igual. Su relación con su familia era la misma, si no es que peor. - Ve tú por ella. - Gruño.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo yo? ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para conseguir una soda en esta casa? - Se paro con molestia de mas, y se dirigió al refrigerador de la cocina para simplemente manifestar un _Rayos... ¿Qué significa esto?_Y centenares de frases y disparates sin sentido en forma de quejas. - Ya se acabaron. - Era increíble que había ido a comprar y que no se acordara de las sodas. - Olga, me voy por un rato, no te acabes las papas.

-Si, Bob lo que digas... - Dijo para sí, porque sabía que su papa no la escuchaba. Vio que se ponía una chaqueta y salía de la casa. Estaba la televisión prendida, luchas, comida chatarra, sin Bob. No había nada que pensar, Helga ya está sentada peculiarmente estirándose en el sillón, sosteniendo un plato de papas con una mano y llevándoselas a la boca con la otra. _Helga es así._Helga grita igual o peor que Bob a esa pantalla, como si fuera en vivo mas no es así. Grita insultos, toma aire y se queja, come queso, eructa y vuelve a comer más papas.

Sus pasos son muy cortos, muy lentos. Está a punto de pasar por la residencia Pataki, estaba preguntándose que hacia ahí si quiera, era un completo disparate, era absurdo, era anormal, eran muchas cosas que no estaban bien juntas. Pero las manos le sudan y siente que la camisa le aprieta del cuello, hace un calor extraño, y nada tiene sentido. Sabe que no lo hará, sabe que esa rosa se la iba a regalar solo _porque si,_ solo porque era algo sin importancia, y por eso mismo lo haría. Pero que quede claro que si se la dejara no habría una razón que fuera mas allá del _porque si._ No hay indicios amorosos, claro que no. Y ciertamente solo lo hace _porque si_. Y aun así no quiere hacerlo. Le sacude la mente la idea. Así que pasó, la ventana estaba abierta, y Helga le gritaba a la televisión comiendo frituras, ni si quiera él que era un hombre actuaba así. Arnold, al ver esto, se quedo muy extrañado, porque algo que parecía predecible siempre lo dejaba sorprendido. Cualquiera diría, _vulgar, corriente, indecente, inapropiado para una dama, nada femenino_. Sí, cualquiera pensaría eso, y Arnold _tal vez _lo hizo. Cualquiera se iría y la clasificaría con esas etiquetas, pero Arnold... Arnold le dejo la rosa en la ventana.

Sabía que era probable que jamás la viera. Imaginaba el momento en que la veía, a pesar de que todos le temían, ella era una chica, y el sabia que muchos no lo podían ver, y que en ocasiones el tampoco. Un impulso, de hacer algo por ella, porque podía, _nada mas por eso_, pero que quede claro que no ve a Helga como a una chica simplona, de las que le gustan a él.

-Ya llegue Olga, espero que no te hallas acabado las papas. - Retumbo la gruesa voz de Bob mientras colgaba su chaqueta y tomaba una soda. - Hace frio, ¿quién rayos dejo la ventana abierta? - Exclamo antes de temblar un poco por el frio.

-Solo ciérrala y ya Bob. - El fastidio en su voz era insistente. El estaba a punto de cerrarla, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo, y levanto una ceja muy confundido.

-Alguien dejo una flor aquí. - Tomo con su grande mano la delicada rosa, y la quito del camino para poder cerrar la ventana. -Algún niño tonto la dejo de seguro. - Se dirigió a Helga y la aventó hacia atrás de él, mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba ahí, abriendo otra bolsa de papas. Qué bien, ahora su papa tomaba el control remoto y le cambiaba a quien sabe que canal, uno aburrido, y a pesar de las quejas, era imposible, él ya tenía el mando.

Helga solo gruño y mas que molesta se levanto del sillón, de repente no pudo evitar antes se subir a las escaleras, ver esa rosa ahí tirada, fue una sorpresa, pero era hermosa y antes de mirar a todas partes para ver si alguien la veía, la tomo y subió muy rápido a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se recostó en su cama, y de nuevo el silencio se llenaba con frases poéticas, dedicadas a la bella flor, comparándola y refiriéndose a ella como algo hermoso. Se sintió feliz, pudiendo platicar con esa rosa. Pudiendo perderse en los pétalos que se escondían uno detrás de otro; era magnifico. Recordo todo lo recitado y lo escribio simplemente, en otro cuaderno del mismo color. Si, era un poema que no era para Arnold, pero ultimamente hacia muchos poemas que no eran para el... porque sabia que era doloroso saber que el estaba con Lila y habia notado que sus poemas eran cada vez mas desgarradores y duros.

Era tan hermoso... Y tan triste. Como una rosa, con esa dulce locura que despierta en los ojos de quien la ve, se topaba con ella de manera tan cruel. Si, tan pronto como pudo la coloco en un florero transparente en dirección a la ventana. Pero era inevitable. Pocas veces la vida le traía algo en su tosca y corriente vida. Tanta resignación que acumulaba con el tiempo, que inconveniente, algo tan bello le causaba más resignación.

- Regreso al hábito más patético... el amarte. Así es, hermosa creatura con cabellos dorados. Y hoy sufro, esta rosa es tan hermosa, y esa es la causa de mi condena. Si la realidad se le pareciera un poco, nunca caería al abismo como en esta desdichada noche donde se desata mi sufrimiento. Oh, Arnold... Esta rosa es causa de lágrimas porque sé que no viene de ti. Es tan amargo el deseo porque me des una rosa. Una de las muchas que seguramente le llevaste a la inocente campesina boba; si solo una te pido. Quizá seas alérgico a las rosas, pero es más probable que seas alérgico a mí. A amarme, a estar a mi lado, a sentirme; Y duele mi amado, que esta es la primera rosa que tengo y no es tuya... - La vista era hermosa, la luna quedaba detrás de la flor de manera tan natural, que parecía desprender luz propia... Mas los ojos de Helga solo podían desprender lagrimas

...

Era tan temprano, los rayos del sol entraban por su gigantesca y costosa ventana, tocaban y resaltaban su hermoso y brillante cabello negro. Era el corte perfecto, y a pesar de acabarse se levantar su cabello estaba perfecto, como era de costumbre.

-Buenos días. – Era su madre. - Es tarde, ¿te llevo? - los ojos de la chica miraron extrañada el reloj, un poco mas y sería demasiado tarde.

-Seguro. - Contesto, de un momento para otro ya estaba deslumbrante. Lista para irse.

Creía que sería la única en llegar en auto, mas para su sorpresa, el chico rico se le había adelantado, hablaba de forma natural con varias chicas a la vez.

Saludo a Nadine que pasaba junto a ella para entrar. -Buenos días Rhonda. - La sonrisa de su mejor amiga la saco de sus observaciones. - ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Excelente. - Dijo maravillada de su misma. Eso es, un excelente día para Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Todo era perfecto. Y sus ojos volvieron a la dirección del auto y adolescentes riendo. Su amiga lo noto.

-Vaya, Lorenzo es muy popular. Mira cuantas chicas quieren salir con él. - Diciendo eso volvió a ver a Rhoda, para que al fin dijera alguna cosa.

-Sí, es el más popular. - Soltó Rhonda muy atenta entre pensamientos. - Y, ¿no crees que debería de salir conmigo? Si es el más popular y yo también, creo que es lo que nos corresponde. El es rico, guapo, conocido... Creo que es lo que se requiere para estar conmigo. - Nadine un poco intrigada miro de reojo a su amiga, queriendo averiguar a qué se refería esta tan segura.

-Pero Rhonda, a ti no te gusta. -Era mucho más que querer saber que le pasaba por la cabeza, era desconfianza. Si bien conocía a la chica desde mucho tiempo, nunca noto indicios de sentir algo por él. Mas ahora la Rhonda sonaba muy segura, sin intenciones de retractarse.

-Quizá si me guste, y vamos Nadine, ¿a quién no le gusto yo? - No podía evitar ser arrogante. Se acomodo graciosamente algunos mechones de cabello con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Junto con su amiga, paso la puerta para entrar al edificio. El timbre tardaría en sonar, y ambas estaban consientes, mas les interesaba poder charlas con sus demás compañeras.

...

De cierta forma, la secundaria no era muy distinta de la primaria. Muchos eran muy inmaduros, a pesar de los años, se hacían bromas entre si, y salían mas, habían chismes, y mucho de qué hablar. Entre clase y clase tenían la oportunidad de entablar conversaciones, como en ese momento.

-Sheena, definitivamente Eugene y tu harían linda pareja.

-No lo sé Rhonda, intente invitarlo al baile, pero no salió muy bien. Parece que huye de mi... - Sus ojos se perdieron en algún casillero, un poco triste.

-Oh, vamos. Yo soy la organizadora del baile, - Y es que ahora estaba muy orgullosa, tenía en su poder muchos privilegios. - con gusto te ayudare, de alguna manera, ya lo veras.

Sonrió la princesa y siempre elegante Rhonda, muy segura de si misma, mientras la chica con la que hablaba dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, muy agradecida. Ambas eran muy bonitas a su manera, Rhonda era la más popular y siempre tenía lo mas a la moda, viajaba tanto que tenia siempre un conjunto nuevo que alardear, con su cabello perfectamente peinado y su maquillaje era de calidad. Y Sheena, bueno, no se pintaba mucho pero, era algo natural. Tenía su cabello más largo y su camisa verde era casi igual que la de antes pero esta ya no le quedaba grande.

-¿Están hablando del baile? - Se acerco Nadine uniéndose a la conversación. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenía un cuaderno con muchas mariposas en el. - Tengo muchas ganas de ir con Peapod.

-¿Acaso ya te invito? - se hizo escuchar la voz de total incredibilidad de su mejor amiga, fue muy corta pero a la vez larga la espera en la que estaban atentas a que hablara Nadine.

No necesitaron mas, ya les había dicho todo con esa sonrisa impregnada en sus labios y ese asentimiento de cabeza tan torpe. Todas soltaron un chillido, los ligeros brincos que daban estaban acompañados de sus inmensas sonrisas.

-No lo sé Phoebe, que se supone que les pasa a esas lunáticas... - Cerro su casillero con aburrimiento y fastidio a la vez, vio a su amiga que si bien seguía siendo la misma, mas alta, con el mismo aire de inteligente, pero más madura y claro mas arreglada y femenina. Lo contrario a la rubia.

-Si no me equivoco, esos gritos son a causa del baile... - Se acomodo los lentes viendo tal escena.

-¿El baile? Que va... Es tan absurdo. Apenas si podemos con tanta tarea, ahora nos exigen ir. - Soltó de repente. Nunca admitiría que se moría por ir, y que soñaba con ir con ese cabeza de balón.

-De hecho Helga, no nos obligan a ir, podemos elegir.

-Si, si... Sabes Phoebe? Tal vez... - Soltó un suspiro. Ese suspiro cargaba todos sus pesares, todo lo que tenía que enfrentar. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que sufrir? - las cosas nunca serán como yo quiero. Y debería olvidarme de mantecado. Ayer, estuve a punto de revelarle mi secreto. De pedirle que fuera conmigo al bai... Esa estupidez. No sé si pueda mas con esto. La única persona con la que quisiera ir a ese estúpido baile es con él, pero míralo, solo se preocupa por sus amigos y sus patéticos problemas, y a mí, nunca me pone atención.

-Helga... quizá tu tampoco deberías de ponerle tanta atención. - Tal vez sonaba determinada pero sabía que le estaba pidiendo algo imposible a Helga, nunca la había visto así, nunca había hecho un comentario tan negativo. - Además, te rindes muy fácil, la batalla aun no termina. - Su sonrisa sincera le basto a Helga para sentir que la seguridad volvía otra vez.

-Gracias Phoebe. - Helga estaba viendo las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva, ya estaba cansada de seguir tras Arnold tan patéticamente como una niñita, pero a pesar de los logros, el amor crecía cada vez que lo veía. Había conseguido sacar ese altar de su cuarto, pero aun seguía con su escritura constante y cursi. - Y también, tienes razón en lo primero que dijiste. Las cosas tienen que cambiar... Pero, ¿cómo?

-Helga, quizá ya es hora de dar un paso hacia adelante, lejos de mantecado, - ¿Se imaginan que doloroso seria eso? No podía creer que le pedía algo tan difícil, ¿qué no se supone que era su amiga?- Y me dirás que es imposible. Pero mírate ahora. Por ahí leí que la peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.

Helga parpadeo, y miro confusa hacia el chico de cabellos dorados. Con un suspiro dio por acabado todo. Quizá Phoebe tenia razón, quizá ya era momento de madurar y alejarse de él. Pero _¿cómo?_¿Cómo alejarse del amor de su vida así como así?

-Aun no lo sé Phoebe, quiero subir un escalón, pero ¿y si mi felicidad esta en este escalón?

-Helga, de verdad, ¿eres feliz así? - Pregunto al ver como la rubia no despegaba su vista de en dirección a Arnold y Gerald. Helga solo se quedo con esa expresión de nostalgia por un instante, después su mirada fue confusa y al final fue dolorosa.

-No.

Phoebe sentía una inmensa tristeza al ver a su amiga en tal estado. Quería hacer algo por ella, y era lo que había pensado desde hace mucho, estaba segura de que Helga jamás renunciaría al amor de Arnold, pero quizá debería recobrar el amor a ella misma primero.

-¿Lo ves? - Escucho la voz de su amiga un tanto triste. - Yo se que hacer.

Ya era tarde, antes de poder quejarse o reclamar, Helga ya está sujeta del brazo por la mano de Phoebe que la arrastraba hasta el salón de teatro. Ahí frente a los ojos de una sorprendida Helga estaba una puerta y muy reconocida por ser la del taller de teatro.

-Ni lo sueñes Phoebe. - La irritación recorría su cuerpo. Y su expresión era irremediablemente de fastidio. - Yo no quiero seguir los mismos pasos que Olga... Y menos _aquí_. Este lugar está lleno de chiflados.

-Vamos Helga... Hazlo por mí... Hazlo por ti misma. - Suplico - No te rindas y des por hecho que Olga ya es mejor que tú en esto. Lo que importa es que por lo menos lo intentes.

-En primer lugar, ¿esto como me ayudara a olvidar a Arnold? - Se cruzo de brazos. Y mantuvo su obstinada mirada hacia su no tan alta amiga. - ¿Sabes si quiera cómo?

-Sí. La razón por la que te lamentas tanto, es porque él no te presta atención. Pues bien, sería bueno que tu mente se mantuviera ocupada en otra cosa.

-¿Y tiene que ser aquí?

-Helga...

-¡Esta bien! Cielos Phoebe, ¿también quieres que me una a un convento?- Exclamo alzando sus brazos.

-No seas tan dramática Helga. - Si, no seas dramática, sabes que las cosas no son tan malas y que todo a pesar del esfuerzo dará buenos resultados. -Por mientras hay que empezar por otro aspecto.

El timbre sonó, Helga esbozo una sonrisa de alivio y Pheobe suspiro. Ya lo dejaría para después, si bien había aceptado, eso era un gran avance y demostraba la determinación que podía tener, mas estaba nerviosa, sabía que lo peor aun no pasaba.

Los pasos de ambas chicas se aproximaban a un salón con la puerta abierta. Matemáticas. Fácil, entendible y a veces una tortura. Claro que cualquier clase que compartiera con el no era más que una tortura. Verlo y enamorarse, sería más simple arrancarse el corazón, así ya no sentiría nada. Pero Phoebe había aparecido con una nueva perspectiva, con una nueva alternativa... ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?

...

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo quería huir de su amiga. Alguien tan obstinada e ingeniosa no debería de tramar nada bueno. Al doblar una esquina la perdería y eso sería todo, no más Phoebe por un rato. Llegaría al baño de niñas y se encerraría hasta la próxima clase, todo estaba bien planeado.

Mas él no estaba en sus planes. No estaba decidido que aquel chico se estamparía contra su frente y chocarían tan fuertemente que caerían al suelo. Quizá ya se había acostumbrado a tropezarse con Arnold, pero _ese_no era Arnold.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? - La chica sobresaltada se sobo la frente y se puso de pie, no poniendo atención a ese chico que solo se sacudía y tenía la mirada con esa expresión de ira que lo caracterizaba. - Fíjate por dónde vas estirado.

Tendría que ser muy alto, pero si era más alto que Helga, y si bien el golpe lo había puesto de malas, esa forma con la que la rubia se le ponía enfrente tan intimidantemente lo hacía enfurecer.

-¿Yo? ¡Más bien a ti que te pasa! Tú eres la tonta que no se fijo. - Tomas nunca media sus palabras, y en ese momento sentía que no existía regla en el mundo para expresar como se sentía.

-¿Tonta? Debes estar bromeando. - Lo miro sin creérselo, tan despectivamente. Le hervía la sangre y la cabeza. Ese estirado no sabía con quien se metía. Era insufrible tener que soportar algo así de un chico que parecía que ni iba en esa escuela, ya que, era obvio que no la conocía. - Discúlpate antes de que te rompa la cara. - El solo rodo los ojos, y pareció recordar algo, como si tuviera que ir a un lugar.

-No lo hare. Ja, y que es esto, ¿la escuela de los locos? - Miro sarcástico a Helga y quiso decir más pero la mirada de ella le basto para creer que fue suficiente. Estaba tan indignada, solo un poco mas y nadie la detendría, golpearía a ese chico como nunca antes lo había hecho. - No necesito esto.

Dijo simplemente pero aun irritado. Salió de la escena sin mirar a la rubia que solo suspiraba, preguntándose porque no lo había golpeado antes de que se escapara. Pudo observar cómo se metía al salón de Literatura. Un poco extrañada por eso, se retiro y se dirigió a su salón que se encontraba en una dirección opuesta.

El solo entro buscando alguna cara en especial. Y esa era la de su antigua maestra de Literatura. La que pudo aguantarlo y que le había advertido que si lo había dejado pasar la materia había sido porque se había rendido con él, aceptando que tal vez nunca encontraría una inspiración en el mundo, o que simplemente nunca dejaría sacar su lado artístico.

-Señorita West.

-Tomas, que sorpresa. - Su sonrisa parecía compensar todo lo que había pasado. Era la maestra más joven y también la más amable. Quiso hablarle, decirle como le estaba yendo en la preparatoria, que era más divertida, pero a veces un verdadero fastidio. Que la clase de literatura era mucho mejor con ella, que cuando la veía se alegraba porque siempre se la topaba en el mercado y la florería, quería decirle, pero tampoco quiso quitarle el tiempo. Así que fue al grano.

-Estoy desesperado. - _Y aquí venia,_no era de esperarse, pero no se sorprendió, quizá en el fondo sabia que ese día llegaría, ver a su alumno de hace dos años, frente a ella, con los ojos suplicantes y los nervios recorriéndole la piel. -Perdón por llegar así.

-No te disculpes. - La joven mujer inclino la cabeza, dando por entendido que deseaba que su alumno continuara con su petición. - ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno... Para ser sincero, es vergonzoso. - Sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a una esquina del techo en particular. Luego entendió que así no lograría nada, tenía que ser firme, pero sin ser tan exigente como quería ser. - Voy a reprobar literatura. Mis padres me dijeron que si reprobaba me llevaran a un internado...

-Oh, eso es... - Asombrada, los ojos azules de ella tan claros y con esa preocupación instalada en ellos. - ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

-De hecho sí. - Ahí fue cuando ese chico sintió impotencia, volvía a recorrer la derrota y la incredulidad por su cuerpo.- Es mi última oportunidad. Necesito hacer un "excelente poema" - Resalto con sarcasmo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. - que hable de mis sentimientos o algo por el estilo. - Bufo, se le veía cierta dificultad para recordar. Para sacar cada palabra de sí. - Un ensayo de algo que me inspire, y ¿qué rayos es eso? Y no solo eso. Por si fuera poco también tengo que decir cinco poemas que me gusten.- ¿Leer poesía? ¿Él? Si, aquello era una pesadilla para él. Todo requería de leer esas estúpidas y cursis rimas que tanto odiaba. El solo recordarlo lo hacía irritarse más. - Y todo eso para la próxima semana. - Se veía agotado, en apuros y con molestia impregnada en su rostro. Tenía los puños apretados y respiraba grandes cantidades de aire.

La maestra que solo se había dedicado a observar, opto por dejar que se le pasara el enojo al más inestable estudiante que había tenido jamás.

Nunca había imaginado que llegaría el momento de apropiarse del tiempo de su alumno y ordenarlo a emplearlo en lo que siempre se negó a hacer. Era simplemente irónico, antes lo obligaba a sacar su lado artístico mas el solo se aburría y ni lo intentaba, ahora el regresaba en busca de ayuda, de alguna solución. Era tan extraño, pero tenía que aprovechar aquella situación mientras podía.

-Tranquilo Tomas, estoy segura que lograras hacerlo. - Tan sincera fue su sonrisa que logro que el chico se calmara un poco. - Sé que es difícil para ti todo esto. Por eso te ayudare.

Ninguno se esperaba que el timbre sonara, ahora tendría que marcharse sin poder preguntarle cómo le ayudaría, los alumnos entraban y se preguntaban quien era ese chico y que hacia ahí. Supo que su presencia no era muy prudente. Todos miraban de reojo al chico, sobre todo las chicas que en ese momento murmuraban cosas sin sentido entre sí, un poco acaloradas y riéndose mucho, apuntándolo como si fuera un maravilloso hallazgo. Solo miro frustrado el lugar, _mocosos,_ y quiso decirles a todos, _¿que miran?, _pero se calmo, había recordado lo que le había dicho su psicólogo, que contara hasta diez.

1..._ Que estresante_. 2...3...4... Todos lo ven, _¿qué es alguna especie de fenómeno?_ 5...6... Tenía que irse, ¿por qué seguía ahí? 7...8…9... _Relájate_, respira hondo, recuerda lo que te dijeron de no irritarte demasiado. _Muy bien_todo está bien. 10...

-Adiós señorita West. - No era necesario despedirse de igual forma, el chico ya había abandonado el lugar.

...

-Helga, tienes que hacerlo. - Okey, acepto hacer pruebas para un ridículo taller de teatro que estaba lleno de locos y raros, pero esto, no, aquí era donde Helga G. Pataki trazaba su línea.

-Nunca en esta vida. - Su larga ceja se junto entre sus ojos, aunque no estaba tan a la vista, Helga tenía una expresión de molestia, la sangre le hervía y su cuerpo parecía una roca (inmóvil y sin intención de dar un paso). Una gota de sudor bajaba desde su frente y pasaba hasta su cuello.

-Digas lo que digas, sabes que ya no quieres ser de esta forma... Cumpliste 15, eres mayor que muchos. Iremos a preparatoria en poco tiempo... Tienes que hacerlo...

Era claro que no seguía siendo una niña. Pero sus costumbres y su comportamiento eran tan similares que solo pocos aspectos habían cambiado de verdad. Y su mejor amiga estaba en apuros, no sabía qué hacer, solo pensó en algo que de verdad le podría cambiar su forma de ser, y si había alguien que lo lograría, esa seria Lila. Pero no... Helga no podía ni imaginar estar con ella sin atacarla con insultos, como podría salir con alguien a quien quisiera asesinar... Era totalmente absurdo. Pero parecía que no había otra opción.

-Es tan... Contradictorio... Agh. - Helga mostró en su rostro cierta preocupación, de verdad todo era tan duro, pero no se rendiría a mitad del camino. - Pero tienes razón.

La rubia, tan ruda, tan agresiva, y tan poco preparada para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Lila. - Cada palabra... Era como masticar piedras. Por otro lado, la singular campesina pelirroja; que, a pesar del tiempo no se iba esa sencillez y peculiaridad cara pecosa tan fina con la que la identificaban. Si bien, Lila hacia que la ropa más común se convirtiera en una maravilla cuando se la ponía, con esos arreglos, con ese cabello, con esa sonrisa que inspiraba sincera cordialidad. - ¿cómo estás?

Sin embargo la expresión que acostumbraba regalar a la gente estaba siendo remplazada por la tan extrema confusión de la situación. Había conservado la inocencia y la esperanza en las personas pero en ese momento la sorpresa era inevitable.

-Helga... ¿paso algo? -Si bien la confusión era obvia, la inocencia seguía tan despierta que hasta sorprendía. La única razón por la cual Helga G. Pataki se hallara hablándole amablemente, seria 'para ella' porque necesitaba su ayuda, y claro, 'ella' estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Y todo esto deducido, sin tener la conversación. – ¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente. - Soltó acercando con discreción sus toscos pies a los introvertidos de ella. - Veras, tendrás tiempo... Para... Tendrás... - Nerviosa mostro delante de ella sus manos que imitaban unos muy extraños movimientos. _¿Malicia?_ Entonces, ¿qué significaría esa sonrisa tan picara de parte de la campesina? - Veras, estaba pensando en ir a buscar los libros que nos pidió el maestro de literatura. Y la feria del libro, creo que ya sabes, acaba de abrir. Solo quería ver, si tenias tiempo de... _estem_... Pues ir conmigo. - Termino ese pequeño teatro con sus manos, y miro desesperadamente a Lila, suplica, miedo, ansiedad... Quien sabe con qué habilidad Helga le dedicaba todos esos sentimientos con los ojos.

-Helga. -Esta reacciono a su nombre. Sus labios y sus ojos al fin dejaron salir a la encantadora Lila, su rostro era el habitual, mas en su expresión había cierta emoción fuera de la normal.- Estoy segura de que eso me gustaría muchísimo.

Quizá los planetas se habían alineado, quizá el apocalipsis había llegado, quizá era un sueño absurdo y raro que cobraba vida. Quizá era demasiado para sus ojos, el asombro era tan notorio, y es que entre las risas, el sarcasmo, la agresividad, el encanto, el mal humor, la inocencia y el engaño, estaba sucediendo una increíble conexión. Arnold se olvido de pronto de lo que su amigo descabellado le decía. Y bien se había dado cuenta de su falta de desconsideración hacia Gerald, mas desatendió ese conocimiento, ahora solo veía asombrado. _Lila y Helga_, hablando como buenas amigas. Si bien el tiempo se había encargado de hacerlas ver como las personas menos compatibles del mundo, hoy era inevitable voltear dos veces al toparse con tal escena.

-¿Me escuchas viejo? - Tal vez una chispa de impaciencia se asomaron por los ojos del chico alto y con gran estilo en su forma de vestir. - Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma...

Quizá era peor que eso. Pero las palabras que antes parecían ser necesarias ahora solo se perdían en el vacío. Gerald abrió los ojos con escepticismo, tenía la mirada fija hacia donde, de la misma forma, había estado perdida esa mirada del rubio.

...

-Hola Harold. - Esa sonrisa tan peculiar y sincera le inspiraban confianza y ganas de hablar por mucho tiempo. - ¿Qué haces? - Si, _que haces Harold_, solo y delante de tu casillero. Quería saber muchas cosas, el siempre era un punto de conversación muy interesante para ella. Cualquier cosa que dijera se quedaría entre ellos y solo ellos. Esa amistad tan increíble era entre ellos y de nadie más.

-Hola Patty... Pensé que estarías con todas las chicas hablando de ese tonto baile. - La chica muy interesada en lo que decía, concluyo en que su amigo tenia razón, era demasiada importancia para un baile que solo duraría algunas horas y después... fin, se acabaría. Solo gastarías dinero en un vestido o traje carísimo que quizá se empolvaría ridículamente dentro de tu armario.

-No, de hecho pienso lo mismo. - El cabello de ella había crecido y ya no tenía esa falda, ahora tenía un pantalón azul claro y estaba un poco más esbelta. Sonrió a su amigo que estaba casi de su misma estatura. La verdad es que tenía mucho que decir de ese tonto baile. - No quiero tener que ir, pero mis padres están tan emocionados...

-¿Qué tanto?

-Tanto que ya me compraron un tonto vestido.

Ambos rieron, el solo pensar en eso era muy gracioso y lo sabían, que a pesar de pensar que todo era inútil y muy estúpido tendrían que aparecer esa noche y quién sabe, quizá bailar.

-Entonces Rhonda, ¿le pedirás a Lorenzo que valla contigo? - Nadine lucia muy de buenas. Tal vez hubiera estado bien que por lo menos la chica la viera a los ojos, ¿qué podría estar llamando su atención en ese momento? ¿Qué sería? ¿Qué era digno de mirar por ella?

-_Agh..._ - Tenia esa chispa de rabia en sus ojos. ¡Era inconcebible! Alguien como ella gruñendo por ver una escena como esa. Sus pies tan firmes y en dirección a **ese** lugar, donde solo dos chicos mantenían una muy cotidiana y nada fuera de lo común conversación. Eran esos dos chicos toscos y muy altos, tanto que intimidaban. Reían. ¿De qué sería? Había escuchado la palabra baile... ¿Estarían sugiriendo ir juntos? Que predecible. Sí, además de aburrido, e indigno de su atención. Pero si era un tema que no le incumbía, ¿Por qué sentía tanta rabia? Si eran tan comunes y corrientes... ¿Por qué eran el blancos de las miradas asesinas de una chica que solo empleaba su tiempo en cosas _importantes_? una chica refinada y con clase que no tenia porque tener su mirada perdida y dejar que un sentimiento tan confuso se adueñara de su valioso tiempo.

-No lo sé Harold. Tal vez sería divertido ir.

Había escuchado eso a la perfección y ahora ese _Agh_ era remplazado por sus ojos que se abrían de par en par y sus puños cerrados que no sabían a dónde dirigirse para agredir y desahogarse.

-Después de la escuela, quiero que vallamos al centro comercial. - Afirmo o más bien sentencio con una sonrisa. - Es necesario.

-Vamos Pheobe, no estoy lista para otra tortura. - Suplicaba que por lo menos, su amiga se calmara y dejara todo para el día siguiente.

-No es que yo lo quiera así, es que te conozco muy bien. - Se acomodo las gafas. - No huiras esta vez Helga G. Pataki.

-Por favor. Es tan obvio que disfrutas de todo esto. - Escupió con ese tono de voz cansado y esa acusadora mirada, que desprendía un _te aprovechas_. Phoebe rio por lo bajo.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

...

Las dos chicas ya se hallaban en el grande y lujoso centro comercial, lleno de adolescentes por todas partes y locales con letreros gigantes y coloridos. Para ser más preciso, ambas ya estaban frente al mostrador del café más visitado, pidiendo una malteada, como siempre acostumbraban.

¿Desde cuando se había convertido en costumbre ir a ese café? Aunque siempre lo negaba, y se sonrojaba cuando Helga la molestaba diciendo que solo iban ahí para que la chica de ojos rasgados se encontrara con Gerald que trabajaba ahí. En realidad fue muy raro como Gerald se había convertido en un amigo para ambas, sabiendo que siempre habían sido algo más parecido a enemigos cuando se trataba de Helga.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? - La sonrisa y su pose de desatención momentánea por el local caracterizaban siempre las visitas de las dos chicas.

-Muy bien. - Alegre le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que Gerald se acercara un poco más a ella. En ese momento Helga empezó a reír por lo bajo, ya que sus amigos a veces se pasaban de románticos.

-Vamos si tanto la quieres, invítale una malteada. - Dijo entre risas, a lo que lo que Phoebe se sonrojo y la miro un poco molesta por el comentario. -Y de paso a su amiga también. No me caería mal.

Gerald suspiro y estaba un poco nervioso. - Ja, eso quisieras.

-Si y tu quisieras que Phoebe te hiciera caso. - Sonrió triunfante, sintiendo que había ganado la batalla por el momento. El chico dejo de verlas ya que se sentía muy nervioso. La rubia siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios para divertirse con las reacciones de ambos.

-Basta Pataki, que te echaré del lugar. - Bromeo pero ni dejaba de estar incomodo por lo que había dicho.

-Ja, me sorprendes, ¿cómo echar a tus únicas clientas? - Ambas sonrieron mas sabían que no era cierto, quizá ese día no había mucha gente, pero era el lugar preferido para pasar el rato de los de su edad.

-De cualquier manera, ¿qué hacen aquí? - Pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-Le hare a Helga un cambio de look. - _Inconcebible._Helga miro escéptica a Phoebe, con sus ojos que casi se le caían de vergüenza porque había dicho eso al chico del mostrador que comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente.

-¿Helga G. Pataki se hará un cambio de look? - Dijo divertido para la desgracia de Helga que solo pudo esconder su rostro con su mano.

-Bien hecho Phoebe. - Dijo la rubia. La llamada sonrió y miro un poco cómplice a Gerald.

-Me encantaría ver eso. Me hace falta reír un poco. - Dijo el chico apoyando la mirada cómplice de su amiga, vengándose porque Helga los había molestado.

-Ja, muy simpático. - Ironizo la chica que estaba notoriamente avergonzada.

-Siento lastima por ti Phoebe, no será nada fácil hacerle un cambio a Pataki. Aunque te felicito has logrado que aceptara.

-¿Dije acaso que acepte? - Gruño la chica, mientras veía frustrada al que se reía tanto de ella.

-Basta Helga, sabes que lo harás. - Sentencio su amiga.

-De acuerdo, si hare esto por lo menos necesito combustible. - Declaro y vio como Phoebe sonreía complacida ante tal respuesta.

-A la orden señoritas. - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para hacer las malteadas, no hacía falta que le dijeran de que sabor querían ya que siempre pedían de la misma. Antes de empezar dirigió una mirada divertida a Helga. -Pero ni creas que me olvidare de esto.

La chica prácticamente se hundió en su sitio. Hubiera querido decirle de insultos como en la primaria, pero ya eran amigos y todo había cambiado. Solo con Arnold parecía vivir en el pasado.

-Aquí tienen. - Amabas tomaron su malteada y se despidieron de Gerald, el cual les sonreía y se quedaba atendiendo el local.

¿Continuara?

.

Hola, creo que muchos recuerdan a ese chico que apareció en Oye Arnold en el episodio de chicas de sexto grado. ¿Alguien lo recuerda? Pues, bien. Admito que amo su personalidad, su forma de ser y es muy atractivo, ¡por eso lo elegí para aparecer en el fic! Si aun no saben a quién me refiero busquen en youtube, el episodio y listo :)  
>También les diré que el comportamiento de Helga cambiara mucho para el próximo capitulo, si es que lo hago. Sera la misma Helga por dentro, claro esta...<br>Desde ahora les digo, trabaje mucho en esto y está hecho por ustedes, para ustedes y si no les llama mucho la atención no dejen review... Es mejor saber si continuarlo o no. Porque de verdad es mucho tiempo en hacerlo y yo lo hago con la intención de despertar emociones como cuando yo leo fics de los que prácticamente me enamoro. Para esto ah sido creado el fic. Para ustedes y espero que les haya gustado, lo hice demasiado largo, ¡lo sé! Espero no se hallan aburrido, vendrán muchas locuras y cosas lindas… si me lo permiten. Es todo cuídense, ¡adiós!


End file.
